Ein Abend wie viele Andere
by Marylein
Summary: Draco und Hermione sind nun schon seit Jahren glücklich. Kleiner OS als Weihnachtsgeschenk für meine beste Freundin.


**Ein Abend wie viele Andere**

„Mami, warum müssen wir das denn auf Muggelart machen?"

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich das schöner finde. Und vergiss nicht: Den Muggeln hast du deinen Fernseher zu verdanken, Schatz.", ermahnte Hermione ihren Sohn lachend. Es war schon erschreckend, wie ähnlich er seinem Vater war, der Kleine.

„Okay, Mommy. Wann kommt den Papa wieder?"

„Er ist noch im Ministerium… In ein paar Minuten vielleicht." Er war, wie sein verstorbener Vater, zum Zaubererministerium gegangen. Nach Voldemorts Tod hatten sie die Schule abgeschlossen und waren in sein Haus gezogen, hatten es renoviert, damit es nicht mehr so kalt wirkte und hatten eine kleine Familie gegründet. Lyam würde in einer Woche nach Hogwarts gehen. Ihr Bruder Jonathan war dort schon seit ein paar Jahren. Doch nun verbrachte er die Sommerferien hier, bei seinen Eltern. Ihr Mann zeigte Lyam gerade das Ministerium, nachdem sie in Hogwarts bei Albus gewesen waren. Er hatte ihren Mann zum Tee eingeladen und bei der Gelegenheit war ihre Tochter gleich mitgekommen. John und Hermione kochten gerade. Er war ausgezeichnet gut in der Küche. Aber er flog auch exzellent. War Sucher bei Slytherin.

Mit den Gedanken bei ihrem Sohn, bemerkte sie den Mann, der sich ihr näherte erst, als sich zwei starke Arme um ihre Taille schlossen und blonde Haare ihre Schulter kitzelten, damit ein weicher Mund ihren Hals küssen konnte.

„Hey, Liebling. Wie war es?"

„Lyam war begeistert von dem riesigen Puppenhaus."

„Hast du mit Harry geredet?"

„Ja, sie kommen heute Abend alle und Molly hat auch zugesagt sich um die vielen Kinder zu kümmern." Er drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und küsste sie auf den Mund.

„Schön. Dann lass uns essen."

-----------

Es war gegen zehn, als es an der Tür klingelte. Draco öffnete und umarmte die rothaarige Potter. Harry schlug er freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer, wo Ron sich bereits angeregt mit Hermione unterhielt. Lavender umarmte Ginny und Harry. Er grinste in die Runde.

„Wie wär's mit einer Runde Snape explodiert."

„Wir haben nicht mehr so viel Zeit. Wir müssen los.", hetzte Hermione, wurde jedoch von ihrem Mann mit einem Kuss gestoppt.

„Wir haben noch Zeit, Süße. Außerdem fehlen Blaise und Pansy." Sie waren alle seit dem Krieg wie eine Familie. Die Weasleys waren wie Hermiones Eltern, seit diese von Dracos Vater getötet worden waren. Er hatte es getan, da Hermione ihm angeblich den Sohn genommen hatte. Draco und sie waren seit dem sechsten Schuljahr heimlich zusammen. Im Krieg kam es dann raus. Draco hatte ihr Leben gerettet. Und das nicht nur einmal.

„Ach, ich wollte bei der Gelegenheit gleich noch etwas bekannt geben.", sagte Ron mit stolz geschwellter Brust, während er die Hand seiner Frau hielt. Hermione und Ginny warteten gar nicht erst, bis er es sagte, sie umarmten Lavender schon heftig, als Ron noch dabei war die richtigen Worte zu finden. Der Blonde Zauberer klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter.

„Mach dir nichts draus. Nach dem fünften Kind kannst du es nicht mehr geheimnisvoll machen." Da klingelte es auch schon wieder and er Tür. Den Hauselfen hatte er heute frei gegeben, da sie ausgingen. Das hatte er Hermione versprochen. Blaise und Pansy waren da. Und schon apparierten die Paare zum Ministerium. Heute wurde mal wieder ein fest zu ehren der Kriegshelden gefeiert. Auch noch dreizehn Jahre nach dem Krieg.

--------------

Beim Tanz schmiegte sich Hermione in die Arme ihres Geliebten. Draco war einfach perfekt. Das hatte sie damals schon gewusst. Es hatte gedauert, bis Harry und Ron sich endlich dazu entschieden hatten ihn zu dulden. Und nun waren die vier Männer andauernd zusammen bei irgendwelchen Quidditschspielen. Das Lied war zu Ende und Hermione entdeckte einen eifersüchtigen Blick, der an jemanden hinter ihren Rücken gerichtet war. Scheinbar wollte George mit ihr tanzen. Sie gingen öfters aus und er machte ihr Anträge, doch es war alles nur um Draco zu ärgern. Er war schon früher sehr eifersüchtig gewesen. Alte Angewohnheiten lassen sich schlecht ablegen. Sie grinste, als sie sich umdrehte. George hatte etwas Humor eingebüßt, als Fred fast gestorben wäre, doch nun war es wieder so wie früher. Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden. Naja, nicht alle, aber viele. George machte einen Diener und bot ihr seinen Arm an.

„Darf ich diese wunderschöne Frau zu einem Tanz ausleihen?", fragte er Draco und machte Hermione schöne Augen. George hatte sich immer noch nicht festgelegt. Er war nun mal eher jemand, der seinen Spaß mit Frauen hatte. Angelina und er trafen sich neuerdings immer öfter, doch bestritten sie es beide vehement.

„Pass auf, Weasley." Draco küsste Hermine noch einmal Besitz ergreifend und übergab sie in Georges Hände.

-------------

„Mach mal auf.", forderte Hermione und drehte Draco den Rücken zu, während sie sich die Schuhe abstreifte. Hohe Schuhe waren die Hölle. Er zog ihr das Kleid aus. Dann setzte sie sich auf das große, gemütliche Bett. Draco kniete sich wortlos vor sie und massierte die malträtierten Füße. Die Hexe legte die Ohrringe und das Armband ab. Den Ehering und die Halskette, welche Draco ihr im sechsten Jahr geschenkt hatte, hatte sie nicht ein Mal abgelegt.

„Du und Weasley. Ihr seid einfach unausstehlich."

„Wir sind bloß Freunde, Liebling.", murmelte sie, die Massage genießend. „Ich liebe deine Hände."

„Ich dachte, meine Zunge wäre so toll."

„Ach, ich kann mich bei dir nicht entscheiden. Du schaffst es eben immer wieder." Dank dem großen Haus und ein paar Zaubern, die die Tür schlossen, keinen Laut durchließen und verhüteten -mehr als zwei Kinder wollten sie nicht- hatten sie ein ausgezeichnetes Sexleben. Er war nun mal ein wunderbarer Liebhaber, ihr Draco. Und niemals würde sie ihn wieder hergeben. Er gehörte ihr. Das hatten sie sich geschworen, bis der Tod sie trennte. Lächelnd zog sie Draco aufs Bett.

„Ich liebe dich, Süße.", nuschelte er an ihre Haut.

* * *

Dieser Shot war mir irgendwie im kopf und da musste ich ihn aufschreiben^^

Lasst mir doch was da.


End file.
